Les Vacances Shinigamaniacs
by Woudy
Summary: Des vacances ont en a tous besoin,même en période de guerre... De nombreux couples sont variées et beaucoup d'humour avec une pointe de romantisme accompagne cette fic Relation Yaoï/Yuri/Hétéro divers Bonne Lecture...
1. La bonne idée et une balle dorée

Auteur: Woudy

Rating: huum je dirais M

Genre : Romance/Humour

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartienne absolument pas ^^

Couples: à voir encore...

Note1 : Ceci est une fics ayant pour thème une relation homosexuel a l'intérieur , ceux ou celles qui seront outré du comportement et du langage que j'emploie ( et j'essaye d'être soft XD)Veuillez cliquer sur la tite croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut à droite.  
Si vous lisiez même si vous aimez pas les gays je décline toute responsabilité de crise cardiaque ou de syncopes ^^ ( grand smiles) Merci ^^

Note2 : La majorité des personnages seront en OOC ba oui quoi...

Note3 :

Note4 :

**PREMIER CHAPITRE** : La bonne idée et une balle dorée

Agitant vivement son éventail ,voulant avoir un peu de fraîcheur en ce plein mois de juillet, Matsumoto n'avait pas grand chose à faire à par regarder son Capitaine signer les derniers papiers qui pouvait traîner sur le bureau.

Le Seireitai était bien calme c'est temps si , aucun ennemi montrer le bout de son nez, Bien sur tout était sur dans le monde des Shinigamis, et pourtant Matsumoto s'ennuyait...

Elle se leva et alla se pencher sur le bureau de son supérieur.

- Hitsu...je m'ennuie et il fait chauuud... !

Hitsugaya leva ces yeux vers la rousse et soupira.

- Rangiku je ne peux rien faire pour moi !

-Mais Taichou beaucoup de shinigami ici s'ennuie ,on devrait t'être partir en vacances tiens ?

- Ouai c'est sa avec chacune des divisions c'est ça ?mais tu rêve à quoi encore !Le Capitaine de la première division te l'accordera jamais !

- Mais oui c'est ça !

Rangiku se leva brusquement et sortit en courant du bâtiment de la 11éme division, courant vers le bâtiment de la 1ére.

En chemin elle bouscula Hinamori et Kira ,en s'excusant précipitamment.

Le premier Capitaine Yamamoto Genryuusai était tranquillement en train de faire une bonne partie d'échec avec son lieutenant quand un shinigami entra dans le bureau.

- Excusez moi Capitaine mais le lieutenant Matsumoto désire vous parlez de toute urgennnnnn... AAAARGH !

Matsumoto était rentré brusquement en trébuchant sur le pauvre shinigami. Elle se releva et sourit à son supérieur hiérarchique.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger Capitaine mais voilà, ici sa devient insupportable sous cette chaleur ,en plus on s'ennuie et j'aimerai proposer un voyage dans le monde des humains pour partir en vacances.

Le Capitaine regarda la rousse et sourit s'approchant d'elle et lui proposa de s'asseoir.

- Vous avez raison, c'est vrai qu'ici sa devient un peu trop chaud.

- Je voulais vous proposez mon projet car personne viens nous enquiquiner pour nous tuer ou dans n'importe qu'elle genre...

- Matsumoto, comment allez vous choisir, les gens qui partiront en vacances ?

- C'est très simple...on va faire comme un tirage au sors ^^ on va prendre entre les capitaines et les lieutenants , on prendra une boite qui circulera dans les divisions ou dedans y aura 50 petites balles.16 d'entre elles seront or et les autres noirs, ceux qui tirons une balle or partira en voyages.

- Merveilleuse idée très chère je suis ravie de votre proposition, commençons déjà ce projet.

Rapidement une boîte blanche fut porter par le shinigami de la première division que Matsumoto a renverser ,qui du être charger de la mission dans toute les divisions.

**2éme division :  
**

- Veuillez m'excusez de vous déranger dans votre entraînement ,Capitaine Soi-fon ,mais je dois vous faire piocher une balle ,c'est un ordre du premier Capitaine.

Soi-Fon arrêta son entraînement assez perplexe et pris une serviette et la mit autour du cou.

Elle approcha du shinigami et regarda la boite.

- Piocher une balle ?

- Oui Capitaine Soi-fon.

Elle comprenais pas trop l'intérêt mais vu que c'était un ordre du premier Capitaine elle piocha une balle au pif et tomba sur une balle doré.

- Bien Capitaine , vous avez rendez vous ce soir à 17 heure dans le bureau du premier Capitaine merci !

Et le Shinigami repartit comme il était venue , laissant Soi-fon observant bizarrement sa balle.

**3éme division :**

- Lieutenant Kira-san ! Lieutenant !

Kira se retourna pour retrouver notre gugusse avec sa boîte blanche (on va l'appeler Marcus XD)

- Oui ?

- Désoler de vous déranger ... dans...votre... pause de je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs...pourquoi je dit ça moi ?

Kira regarda le shinigami un peu surpris.

- hum hum *_toussote_***** reprenons , j'ai un ordre du premier Capitaine , vous devez piocher une balle dans cette boîte !

- Bien si c'est un ordre...

Et il plongea sa main, et ressortit une balle doré.

- Bien Lieutenant , vous avez rendez vous ce soir à 17 heure dans le bureau du premier Capitaine merci !

Et Marcus reparti rapidement.

- ...C'est quoi cette balle ?

Kira observa attentivement sa balle sans avoir de réponse à sa question.

**5éme division :**

- Hinamoriiii-chaaaaaan !

La jeune lieutenant sursauta brusquement et fit tomber sa pile de livre. Marcus s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un sourire ultrabrite.

- Bien le bonjour , excusez moi , je vous prie de laisser vos livres le temps que je vous parle , j'ai un ordre du premier Capitaine , vous devez piocher une balle dans cette boîte !

- ...Mais voyons , pourquoi donc ?

- désolé je n'ai pas le droit de dire ,mais vous verrez.

Hinamori un peu niaise qu'elle est ne dit rien et piocha une balle , et miraculeusement tomba sur une balle dorée.

- Bien Lieutenant , vous avez rendez vous ce soir à 17 heure dans le bureau du premier Capitaine merci !

Et il repartit comme une fusée.

- Vous auriez pu m'aider à ramasser mes livres tout de même ?

Et sa balle dans sa poche , repris tout ces bouquins et repartis en directions de son bureau.

**6éme division :**

Marcus couru jusqu'au bâtiment 6 et s'arrêta brusquement en se prenant magistralement la porte du bureau de Byakuya.

Renji ouvrit la porte et regarda Marcus qui tener tant bien que mal sa boite pour pas qu'elle tombe.

- Bonchour Chapitaine et vieutenant...* _recrache quelque dents_* excusez moi j'ai un ordre du premier Capitaine , vous devez piocher une balle dans cette boîte

Byakuya regarda Marcus comme si qu'il avait sa mort au trousse.

- Vous rigolez j'espère shinigami.

- Euh non pas du tout Capitaine Kuchiki.

- Allez Byaku, piochons là cette belle , sa doit être un nouveau jeu du vioque !

Byakuya lança un regard noir à Renji et piocha une balle , Renji fit de même et tout deux observa leurs balles dorés.

- Bien , vous avez rendez vous ce soir à 17 heure dans le bureau du premier Capitaine merci !

Et courut rapidement , ne voulant pas être tuer par le capitaine de la 6éme division.

**8éme division :**

- aah , un bon petit verre de Saké a cette période de l'année c'est géniale !

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, préfériez vous boire que de travailler Taichou !

- Nanao-chan ,vous êtes trop sévère pour me comprendre mais je vous aimes quand même ma tite Nanao !

Le lieutenant allez assommer son capitaine avec sa bouteille quand Marcus arriva sur le toit.

- Désolé de vous déranger Capitaine et Lieutenant, mais j'ai un ordre du premier Capitaine , vous devez piocher une balle dans cette boîte

- Oh oui j'adore les jeux de tombola !

- Comment ?

- Oui c'est un peu un jeu comme ça, on va peut-être gagner un truc c'est marrant.

Le Capitaine piocha et tira une balle dorée.

- Ooooooh ! A toi Nanao-chan !

- Moi aussi ?

- Oui oui Lieutenant Vous aussi.

- Qu'elle jeu débile !

Et Elle piocha une balle dorée.

- Bien , vous avez rendez vous ce soir à 17 heure dans le bureau du premier Capitaine merci !Désolé de vous avoir déranger ! Bye !

- La prochaine fois venez boire un coup avec moi ^^

Et Marcus laissa Nanao-chan essayer d'assommer son Capitaine.

**9éme division :**

Shuuheï était en train de lire un bon bouquin quand Marcus entra dans la pièce.

- Que me veux tu Shinigami ?

- Oh Shuuheï-sama désolé, mais j'ai un ordre du premier Capitaine , vous devez piocher une balle dans cette boîte

- Gnyé ?Oo Tu me fais marcher ?

- Euh non !

-...Bon si le vieux y tient !

Et piocha une balle dorée.

- Bon j'ai l'impression d'être en mode reapet mais bon, vous avez rendez vous ce soir à 17 heure dans le bureau du premier Capitaine merci ! Je vous laisse à votre livre.

Shuuheï regarda Marcus partir en courant.

- Ils sont devenus fous les Shinigamis à cette heures si !

Et reprit son bouquin.

**10éme division :**

Matsumoto attendez vivement Marcus arriver et quand elle entendit une personne courir elle ouvrit la porte du bureau laissant Marcus entrer rapidement.

- Aaaaaaargh naoooon pas la fooolllleuuuuh !

- Salut mon chou, oui je sais je dois piocher une balle dedans.

- Qu'elle est ce cirque Rangiku ?

- Oh Taichou , veuillez piocher une balle dans cette boîte je vous pris.

-...Quoi ?

- Allez !

Hitsugaya forcer par la rousse piocha une balle dorée, et Matsumoto fit de même et sautilla de joie, elle poussa Marcus hors du bureau sans que le povre pitit shinigami finisse sa mission.  
- Oh faite Capitaine on a rendez vous à 17 heures chez le 1er Capitaine.

Et elle partit dans ces appartements laissant son Capitaine indécis.

**11éme division :**

Yachiru chantonner tranquillement en cueillant quelque fleurs par ci par là, sous la surveillance de son Capitaine.

Marcus arriva devant le jardin et percuta Zaraki qui sur le coup se mit en colère.

- AAAAARGH ! GOMEN ! JE VOULEZ PAAAS ! PARDOOOON !

Marcus se protégea la tête d'un bras et Yachiru s'approcha de lui.

- Ma-kun, que fais tu là ?

-j'ai la mission de vous faire piocher une balle dans cette boîte,et c'est l'ordre du premier Capitaine.

- Tu te fous de moi Shinigami ?

Zaraki le regarda prêt à le battre.

- Non ,non Sempaï !

- Allez Ken-chan ,on tire une baballe sa doit être amusant ?

Et la petite tira une balle avec le sourire, Zaraki fit de même pour faire plaisir à son lieutenant quand les deux ouvrir leurs mains ils découvris une balle dorée chacun.

- Vous avez rendez vous ce soir à 17 heure dans le bureau du premier Capitaine, Désolé de vous avoir déranger , au revoir !

Et il courut aussi vite que ces jambes le pouvait.

**13éme division :**

Rukia et son Capitaine était en train de parler tranquillement quand Marcus vint à la déranger.

-Pardonnez moi , mais j'ai la mission de vous faire piocher une balle dans cette boîte,et c'est l'ordre du premier Capitaine.

- Oh bien sur pas de problème Marcus , c'est avec plaisir, tel que je connais le premier Capitaine si ta mission n'est pas faite tu finira cuit à la casserole ^^

Dit Ukitake en piochant une balle, pendant que Marcus rougit.

- Mais sa sert à quoi ?

- Je ne peux vous le dire Rukia-chan mais vous devez piocher une balle.

Rukia piocha une balle et la regarda et compara a celle de son Capitaine.

- Vous avez rendez vous ce soir à 17 heure dans le bureau du premier Capitaine, Désolé de vous avoir déranger , au revoir !

Il salua par politesse et repartit rapidement à la première division.

**1****er**** division :**

- J'ai finit, 16 personne on tirer les balles dorées.

- Bien , en plus il est 17 heures allons dans mon bureau voir si ils sont là.

Le Capitaine et Marcus entrèrent et vu les 16 personnes.

- Bien écoutez moi tous , vous avez tous piocher une balle dorée et vous avez le privilège de partir en voyage dans le monde des humains pour un bon mois de vacances bien mérité.

- QUOI ? crièrent presque tout le monde, et surtout les Capitaines.

- oui ,vu qu'il fait chaud et que ça fait 2 mois que personne veux nous tuer je vous propose des vacances bien mériter , préparer vos valises un bus partira demain à 16 heure.

Et tout les Shinigamis se mirent à préparer leurs valises pour leurs mois de vacances.

**FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE !**

Kyô :et voilà^^ premier Chapitre fini ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira moi je me suis bien amuser c'est déjà ça !

Hitsu :...Des vacances ?..

Kyô : j'ai eu l'idée car ils ont pas de vacances (si vous regarder bien ^^)

Donc voilà, Qu'en pensez vous ?

Et au prochain chapitre.


	2. Aizen et ces bonnes idées foireuses

Auteur : Woudy

Rating: huum je dirais M

Genre : Romance/Humour

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartienne absolument pas ^^

Couples: à voir encore...

Note1 : Ceci est une fics ayant pour thème une relation homosexuel a l'intérieur , ceux ou celles qui seront outré du comportement et du langage que j'emploie ( et j'essaye d'être soft XD)Veuillez cliquer sur la tite croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut à droite.  
Si vous lisiez même si vous aimez pas les gays je décline toute responsabilité de crise cardiaque ou de syncopes ^^ ( grand smiles) Merci ^^

Note2 : La majorité des personnages seront en OOC ba oui quoi...

Note3 :Dans ce Chapitre , pas mal des Arrancars qui devait être « normalement. » mort sont vivant, à savoir lesquels vous verrez bien, je vais pas donner d'indices avant le début du chapitre voyons ^^

Note4 : L'histoire des surnoms , viennent tout bonnement de mon imagination ^^, ba oui quoi c'est bien mignon quand les persos ont des surnoms vous croyez pas ?

**SECOND CHAPITRE** : Aizen et ces bonnes idées foireuses.

- Viens ici petit Salopio ! je vais te faire bouffer ton Zenpakuto !

Grimmjow était en train de courir , visiblement en colère contre quelqu'un il ouvrit violemment une porte et regarda partout, il aperçu Tousen en train de méditer ,et le numéro 6 était en train de s'avancer vers l'ex capitaine.

- Que me veux tu t'as visite 06 ?

- Je cherche votre petit protégé , vous sauriez pas ou il est ?

- Et pourquoi le cherche tu ?

Grimmjow s'emporta devant la voix calme de Tousen.

- Ce qu'il à fait ? il a dessiner des soleil partout sur ma tenue ? Et me dite pas que c'est un enfant et que je dois pas lui gronder , il mérite quand même une punition !

- Et ba , fait comme tu veux mais si Aizen-sama te punis se sera de ta faute.

Et il se recolla contre son dossier.

Grimmjow fulmina et sortit de la pièce par chance il vit le petit blond au côté de Gin.

- TOI ! Si tu recommence à faire Ce Genre de Chose je t'étripe !

Wonderwice se cacha derrière Gin, qui l'argenté regarda Grimmjow en souriant.

- pourquoi tu lui cris su , c'est qu'un enfant !

- Ah Ouai ?

Grimmjow montra son dos , sur sa veste y avait plein de petit soleil rouge avec quelque papillon dessiner dessus, Gin se mit à éclater de rire, puis regarda Grimmjow.

- Grimm-chouchou, c'est pas si grave, voyons pour des povre petit soleil et des pitits papillons, et pour te dire c'est moi qui lui est dit de le faire sur ta veste ^^

- QUOI ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?

- Ba non !

Wonderwice , observer les deux hommes assez surpris ,et tira sur les pans de la tenue à Gin.

- Ah oui c'est l'heure d'une histoire ^^ viens mon tit Woudy, je vais te lire Alice au pays des merveilles !

Et Gin partit tout guilleret avec Wonderwice qui était collé à l'argenté.

Grimmjow fulminer ,et il repartit d'un pas pressé et en chemin il bouscula Ulquiora qui visiblement ne l'avait pas vu.

- Scuze, 04 !

- J'ai un prénom je te signale.

- 2coute quand toi tu me parle tu m'appelle 06 alors m'énerve pas chuis déjà assez sur les nerfs à cause du blondinet et de l'argenté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde mon dos j'ai des soleils et des papillons partout ,j 'ai une réputation moi !

- Suis moi abrutit, on va nettoyer tout ça.

- Hé chuis pas un abrutit.

- Tait toi et viens avec moi !

Grimmjow pour une fois obéis et suivit Ulquiorra dans une pièce.

- Donne moi ta veste on va la laver !

- Gnyé ? La lavé ?

- Oui Grimmjow la lavé et on est dans la laverie...t'as déjà laver ton linge ?

- Ba non, c'est toujours mes Fraccions qui le font ...C'est pas les tiens qui s'occupe de ton linge ?

- Je préfère le faire moi même...

- mouais...

Grimmjow enleva sa veste et se retrouva torse nu devant l'autre Espada, il lui donna sa veste ,et le brun le mis dans une machine et l'enclencha.

- Maintenant tu attend, et pour le sécher on le mettre dans la sèche-linge dans une heure il est propre et sec.

- Je vais faire quoi torse poil pendant une heure moi ?

Ulquiorra ,lui tendit un livre.

-Bouquine ?

Le brun commença à aller vers la porte quand Grimmjow l'interpella.

- Tu reste pas avec moi ? je sais pas comment faire moi !

- Un vrai môme...

Et le brun retourna au côté du bleuté.

Pendant ce temps ,Aizen se promener dans les appartements de ces sous-fifres quand il entendit un bruit...une musique pour être plus précis, plus il avancer vers le derniers appartement plus il entendait la musique plus forte.

Il observa la porte et vit des petites fleurs dessus , quelques soleils dessiner en rouge et une petite pancartes marquer « Woudy »

Il ouvrit la porte et entendu plus distinctement la musique.

« Ce matin j'imagine un dessins sans nuage avec quelque couleur comme viens mon pinceau du bleu du rouge je me sens sage comme une image avec quelque maison et quelque animaux  
Ce matin j'imagine un dessins sans ou tout les perroquets ne vivent plus en cage du jaune du vert du blanc je met ce qu'il me plait car c'est comme ça que j'imagine le monde parfait

Un oiseau un enfant une chèvre le bleu du ciel un beau sourire du bout des lèvres  
un crocodile une vache du soleil et ce soir je m'endors au pays des merveilles. »

Par surprise Aizen , découvris Wonderwice en train de dessiner sur son mur ,en chantonnant et dansant sur la musique d'Ilona. L'ex capitaine regarda les murs peint de la chambre du plus jeune et remarqua qu'il avait dessiner un monde à sa façon avec une grande maison et des personnes tout en blanc y habiter , il pu se reconnaître et reconnaître beaucoup des espadas et

Arrancars qu'ils avaient sous son commandement.

La Musique finit Aizen s'approcha de Woudy pour voir qu'il dessiner avec difficultés des vaches et quelques animaux de la ferme.

- Tu as un esprit très ouvert Wonderwice...

Le blondinet sursauta ,se retourna et vit avec effrois son chef et il se cacha par honte sous son lit.

Aizen rigola et se mit à quatre pattes pour récupérer le blond sous le lit.

- Allez viens Wonderwice sors de là voyons. Je vais pas te faire de mal au contraire ^^ tu es comme une mascotte...

Le Blond sortit la tête et regarda Aizen assez souriant.

- ma...mascotte ?

- tu parles enfin ?je me demandais si tu n'avais pas couper ta langue entre temps...Voyons voir tu es apprécier par beaucoup de monde et...

Aizen regarda le mur qu'il avait en face et découvris un dessin représentant la mer avec tout les Espadas en vacances ...

- Mais oui c'est ça ! Des vacanceeees ! T'es le meilleur Wonderwice. Allez viens.

Aizen prit le blond dans ces bras et sortit rapidement des appartements pour allez directement dans la salle principale. Pour faire une annonce dans les locos personnelles.

« RENDEZ VOUS TOUS IMMEDIATTEMENT DANS LA SALLE DE REUNION , TOUS LES ESPADAS SONT PRIER DE VENIR GIN ET TOUSEN AUSSI !. »

Tous surpris par l'annonce brusque de Aizen , tous alla au rendez vous même Grimmjow et Ulquiorra après avoir finit de sécher la veste du bleuté.

Aizen s'avança le blond à ces côtés il leva ces bras et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Mes amis , grâce à notre petite mascotte ,je viens d'avoir une bonne idée...sa fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas attaquer les shinigamis et je sais bien qu'on s'ennuie un peu depuis quelque mois , alors j'ai décider qu'on partirai en vacances à la mer pour les deux mois d'été quand penser vous ?

- Mais, Mais... ? Aizen-sama c'est...

- Discute pas Grimmjow ^^ bon je vous conseille de préparer vos maillots de bain et vos bagages on part demain des la première heures ! Ah et pour ceux qui n'on pas de maillots on ira sur place en acheté ^^ !

Et Tous partir préparer leurs affaires valait mieux pas contredire le chef sous peine de mort !

**FIN DU SECOND CHAPITRE !**


	3. L'arrivée Shinigamaniac

Auteur: Woudy

Rating: huum je dirais M

Genre : Romance/Humour

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartienne absolument pas ^^

Couples: à voir encore...

Note1 : Ceci est une fics ayant pour thème une relation homosexuel a l'intérieur, ceux ou celles qui seront outré du comportement et du langage que j'emploie ( et j'essaye d'être soft XD)Veuillez cliquer sur la tite croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut à droite.  
Si vous lisiez même si vous n'aimez pas les gays je décline toute responsabilité de crise cardiaque ou de syncopes ^^ (grand smiles) Merci ^^

Note2 : La majorité des personnages seront en OOC ba oui quoi...

Note3 : Dans les chapitres, pas mal des Arrancars qui devait être « normalement. » mort sont vivant, à savoir lesquels vous verrez bien, je ne vais pas donner d'indices avant le début du chapitre voyons ^^

Note4 : L'histoire des surnoms, viennent tout bonnement de mon imagination ^^, ba oui quoi c'est bien mignon quand les persos ont des surnoms vous ne croyez pas ?

Note5: Pardonnez moi pour mon retard explication en fin de fic !

**TROISIÈME CHAPITRE** : L'arrivée Shinigamaniac...

- POUR LE DÉPART EN VACANCES CEUX QUI PARTENT SONT PRIER DE SE RETROUVER DEVANT LA GRANDE PORTE !

- Vite Ken-chaaan ! Plus vite plus vite !

Zaraki courez avec de sacs dans les mains et son lieutenant toujours accroché sur son épaule.

Le capitaine de la 11e division arriva rapidement au lieu de rendez vous et vit qu'il n'était pas le premier.

Matsumoto était la, assise sur sa valise tout en discutant avec Kira et Shuuhei

, Ukitake et Shunsui discuté tranquillement avec Nanao et Rukia à côté.

Et certain Shinigami était déjà monter dans le bus pour roupiller un peu.

Alors que Ukitake allez monter une voix clair était en un de crier.

- Heeeey Attendez nous !

Minazuki apparut dans les airs et atterrit juste devant le car et les petits groupes formé par les Shinigami.

Shunsui s'approcha du Zenpakuto du capitaine de la 4eme division et tendit sa main vers elle.

- Mlle Unohana que faites-vous ici ?

Unohana descendit aider par Shunsui tout en portant un kimono bleu clair avec des fleurs de lys dessus.

- Je vous accompagne, le Capitaine de la première division m'as demandé de vous suivre pendant ces vacances si il y a des blesser.

- Mais...Mais...Voyons nous sommes assez grand pour ?

- Voyons Ukitake-san si il vous arrivez une autre crise et que je ne suis pas la pour vous aider je ne pense pas que vos officiers pourront faire tout les soins que je vous donne n'est ce pas ?

Unohana fit un sourire gracieux et Shunsui rigola devant Ukitake qui a les joues rougies.

- Allons, Allons il est l'heure !

Passez de bonnes vacances mes enfants !

Le car démarra et disparu en passant par une brèche dimensionnelle pour aller dans le monde des Humains.

Le trajet commença à être long pour les Shinigami, quand une plainte se fit entendre dans le car.

- Ken-zaaaan pipiiiiiii !

Zaraki se réveilla en sursaut par son lieutenant assis sur ces genoux en train de gesticuler, un peu surpris il tourna la tête et vit Unohana se pencher vers Yachiru.

- Tu a envie d'aller au toilette Yachiru-chan ?

- Ouuuiiiiii !

La petite fille était en train de pleurnicher tout en continuant de gesticuler sous le regard incompris de Zaraki et au petit sourire d'Unohana, la jeune femme prit Yachiru dans ces bras et alla vers le conducteur tout en lui murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille.

Le car s'arrêta doucement et se gara sur une aire de repos.

- PAUSE PIPI DE 20 MINUTES !

Unohana descendit du bus et alla avec Yachiru dans les bras dans le magasin pour se rendre dans les toilettes.

Ukitake et Shunsui sortir du car pour se relaxer les jambes, Nanao et Isane sortir pour aller s'acheter quelques encas pour grignoter.

Hitsugaya dormer la tête poser sur les genoux de son Lieutenant qui elle regarder le paysage.

Byakuya était assis aux côtés de Rukia qui discuter tranquillement, Renji était sortit avec Kira et Hinamori pour faire quelques combats dehors pour rester tranquille pour la fin du trajet.

Soi-fon était dans un bouquin et Shuuheï écouter de la musique sur son mp3.

Unohana revenais avec Yachiru dans les bras portant une peluche toute blanche et avec un grand sourire.

Shunsui et Ukitake regarder la jeune femme qui rigoler avec l'enfant, Ukitake soupira et commença à revenir vers le cas vite suivit par son vieil ami.

- Et ba , Uki je penserai pas que tu aurais un petit faible pour notre 4eme Capitaine

- De...De quoi tu parles Shun...ce n'est pas ...ce ...que...

Shunsui éclata de rire et ramena Ukitake vers le car, jusqu'au dernier monté Unohana attendez devant la porte avec Yachiru.

Elle sourit a Ukitake et monta en dernière.

Et le car repris sa route.

Pendant quelques heures de route en plus ils arrivèrent devant la mer, la vue était tout simplement magnifique et certain regarder le paysage sublime avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ils arrivèrent devant une auberge, portant un drôle de nom le « Ura-House- Ara »

- Mais quel est l'abrutit qui a appeler son auberge comme ça ?

Renji avait parlé à voix haute et il ne remarqua pas Urahara arrivé derrière lui.

Il tapota son épaule et fit un énorme sourire tout en voyant Renji pâlir a vue d'œil.

- Et bien Renji-kun je vois que mon Auberge de vacances te plait ^^

Rukia s'approcha d'Urahara et sourit.

- Bien le bonjour Urahara-sempaï, c'est votre Auberge ? Mais et votre magasin ?

- Oh il est fermé pendant les vacances voyons ^^ d'ailleurs de bonnes amies sont venues m'aider pour l'auberge.

Une magnifique femme métis habillé en hawaïenne arriva et se posta à côté d'Urahara vite rejoint par une autre femme brune aux gros seins portant un débardeur rouge et un paréo blanc.

- Que...Que...

Tous le monde hurlèrent en même temps.

- YORUICHI-SAMA ? KUKAKU-SAMA ?

-Bonjour !

-Hoy, le peuple !

Soi-fon se colla illico presto contre Yoruichi qui rigola rapidement.

Urahara poussa le beau petit monde dans son Auberge et commença à organiser les chambres.

- Voyons voir...avec qui je vais bien pouvoir vous mettre ?

« Répartitions des chambres

Chambre 01 : Kira/Shuuheï

Chambre 02 : Byakuya/Renji

Chambre 03 : Rukia/Kyione

Chambre 04 : Nanao/Isane

Chambre 05 : Shunsui/Ukitake

Chambre 06 : Matsumoto/Hinamori

Chambre 07 : Kira/Hitsugaya

Chambre 08 : Unohana/Yachiru

Chambre 09 : Zaraki

Chambre 10 : Soi-fon »

- Voilà à peu prés les répartitions des chambres si vous voulez changer vous le faites entre vous ^^voila passer de bonne vacances !

Les Shinigami se dirigèrent directement dans leurs chambres pour ranger leurs affaires et redescendirent rapidement quand tout était fini.

- Allons a la plage, allons nous baignez quand pensez vous ?

- Pourquoi pas ce serais assez cool pour l'après midi.

Et tous, même les Capitaines qui ne veulent pas y aller exemple Byakuya furent forcé par leurs compagnons.

Armer de leurs maillots de bains, serviettes gouter et jeux de plages en mains ils s'installèrent rapidement sur la plage et commencer une partie de Beach Volley pour quelques uns, de discutions pour d'autres et de bronzages pour les filles.

A Suivre !

Nda : désolé pour le retard qui a aggravé à cause d'un petit problème qui est que je n'ai plus internet chez moi.

Bien évidemment les fics était à peu prés toute écrit sauf ce chapitre ou je bloquer jusqu'à ce que je sois pousser par ma fainéantise du week-end j'ai réussis a la finir.

Merci pour les Rewiews sa ma fait énormément plaisir et ma redonner de la pêche pour écrire encore plus vite la suite ^^

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ^^


	4. L’arrivée Hollowpanique

Auteur: Woudy

Rating: huum je dirais M mais c'est pas pour tout de suite

Genre : Romance/Humour

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartienne absolument pas ^^

Couples: à voir encore...

Note1 : Ceci est une fics ayant pour thème une relation homosexuel a l'intérieur , ceux ou celles qui seront outré du comportement et du langage que j'emploie ( et j'essaye d'être soft XD)Veuillez cliquer sur la tite croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut à droite.  
Si vous lisiez même si vous aimez pas les gays je décline toute responsabilité de crise cardiaque ou de syncopes ^^ ( grand smiles) Merci ^^

Note2 : La majorité des personnages seront en OOC ba oui quoi...

Note3 :Dans ce Chapitre , pas mal des Arrancars qui devait être « normalement. » mort sont vivant, à savoir lesquels vous verrez bien, je vais pas donner d'indices avant le début du chapitre voyons ^^

Note4 : L'histoire des surnoms , viennent tout bonnement de mon imagination ^^, ba oui quoi c'est bien mignon quand les persos ont des surnoms vous croyez pas

**QUATRIEME CHAPITRE** : L'arrivée Hollow-panique et modes maillots de bains

Dans le bus qui les emmener dans la seule ville de l'île ,les chamailleries commencèrent...

- viens la nain de jardin , je vais t'apprendre à utiliser ma veste comme feuille de dessin...

Le petit blond se faufila sous les sièges et réapparut cacher derrière Hallibel, qui visiblement la jeune femme regarda le numéro 6 pantois.

- Passe le moi , Onna...

- Je comprend pas pourquoi tu pique ta crise à chaque fois que ce môme te montre un peu d'affection...

- de l'affection ? c'est la 2eme fois depuis hier qu'il dessine sur ma veste, si tu dit que c'est de l'affection c'est plutôt pousser...

- Pourtant il est adorable ce petit Grimmjow pourquoi n'essaye tu pas de l'apprécier.

Neliel qui était occupé à regarder par la fenêtre ce joigna à la discutions tout en prenant Wonderwice dans ces bras.

Gin passa sa tête par dessus les fauteuils et regarda la jeune femme.

- Tu fera un bonne mère Nell^^ tu veux pas ...

- Va te faire voir, même si t'es un des supérieur , je ne te permet pas de me parler de ça...

Ulquiorra se leva ,pour aller récupérer Grimmjow pour qu'il aille se rasseoir à sa place et le trajet ce continua sans trop d'encombre à part que Wonderwice avait décider de rester entre les deux jeunes femmes pour profiter de sa sieste...

Arrivée à destinations devant un supermarché, les Arrancars occupé à descendre toute leurs valises de la soutes pour que le bus puisse partir, sauf bien sur Grimmjow qui enfin sortit du bus pouvait tranquillement essayé d'égorgé le blondinet pour avoir décorer sa jolie veste.

Quand le blondinet eu la meilleure idée du monde et sauta pour ce perché sur le dos de Noitora qui celui si se retourna se demandant qui pouvait être aussi con de monté sur son dos sans autorisation.

Quand il tourna la tête il croisa une paire d'yeux violet , en mode pipille eyes et le brun ne pu que laisser tomber et qu'il ne valait mieux rien comprendre

Le brun tourna sa tête vers Grimmjow qui essayer tant bien que mal de choper un des pieds du blond pour le faire descendre.

- viens espèce de salopio, arrête de te cacher derrière les autres.

- Mais c'est pas vrai t'es amoureux de ce gosse ou quoi ?

- gyé ?

Grimmjow fit une magnifique tête mis dégoût mi confus, ne comprenant pas trop ce que voulais dire Noitora.

- Ba ouai quoi , t'arrête pas de lui courir après...je me demande ce que vous faites des la nuit tombé...

- Mais t'es malade, je fais pas dans la pédophilie moi ! Espèce de dépravé...

Mais bien vite leurs discutions fut vite interrompu par un cri féminin.

- QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA TOI !

- Ba tout le monde m'as oublier alors je me suis faufiler dans la soute , car moi aussi je voulais aller en vacances.

Grimmjow ,Noitora s'approcha pour apercevoir Luppy en train de sortir de la soute du bus avec le derniers bagages , le bleuté sauta sur l'ado et le chopa le bras .

- Pourquoi t'es venu squatté ex numéro 6 ?

- Avec lui aussi tu fais des choses pas très catholiques ?

- MAIS T'ARRETE AVEC TES CONNERIES ?

- ...pas très catholiques ?

Le blond ne comprenait pas trop ce que sont perchoir disait et celui tapota sur la tête du plus jeune un sourire aussi grand qu'une banane qui grimper jusqu'à ces oreilles.

- Je t'expliquerai ^_^

- Et c'est qui le dépravé maintenant ?

Le brun ne l'écouta pas et entra dans le magasin tout en suivant le reste de la troupe, Yammi occupé dehors a s'occupé des affaires.

Nell tira Hallibel au niveau des bikinis tout en essayant d'en trouver un pour elle.

Aizen eu la bonne idée de courir derrière Grimmjow pour lui faire mettre un « string »léopard trouvé par Ulquiorra dans les boxers pour hommes...

Luppy poussa Noitora dans une cabine d'essayage et lui dit d'attendre qu'il aller trouver un maillot à sa taille.

Mais le petit brun avait oublié que Wonderwice était accroché au dos du plus grand.

Noitora passa sa tête derrière le rideau et le blond fit de même , quand il vit Ulquiorra tendre deux maillot au deux garçons.

- C'est pour nous ?

- Essayez les et me casser pas les steaks...

Le blond regarda le maillot dans ces mains et l'étira ,le maillot était noir avec quelque bandes blanches sur les côtés , mais malheureusement , on pouvait rentré à 2 dedans et c'était tout de même trop grands pour un garçons aussi maigre et petit que lui.

Noitora lui regarda le petit maillot qu'il avait dans les mains et fut légèrement surpris en voyant qu'il était blanc avec des papillons noirs dessus.

-euh Ulquiorra je veux pas critiquer tes goûts vestimentaires mais ce maillot est...comment dire...trop petit et pas à mon goûts.

- Espèce d'abruti tu as celui que j'ai pris pour Wonderwice.

- Ah...

Le blond sortit la tête et tira sur le maillot noir qu'il avait en main, puis regarda celui que son perchoir tenait et pointa du doigts.

- papillons , papillons !

- Tu vois...

- Mouai la prochaine fois te goure pas sinon je t'étripe a coups de cuillère...

Le grand brun tira le blond dans la cabine et le regarda.

- tu sais te déshabiller tout seul j'espère...

Le blond pencha sa tête et sourit , il avait compris un seul mot dans la phrase et se mit tout de suite à la tache ,tirant sur son haut d'uniforme pour le retirer ce qu'y fut assez difficile car sa tête resta coincé dans le col et était en train de gigoter par tout pour le retirer.

- Mais arrête de bouger autant, tu veux faire tomber la cabine ou quoi.

Le blond ne bougea plus et se mit à chouiner, et commença a taper des pieds , assis par terre.

- t'es exaspérant comme môme toi...

Alors qu'il aller aider le blond à enlever son haut , une tornade bleu entra dans la cabine et se cacha derrière le miroir.

- gé ?Oo..

- Noitora excuse moi...tu aurais pas vu Grimmjow ?

Le brun tourna sa tête et vit un Grimmjow essouffler en train de secouer négativement la tête...semblant vouloir s'échapper de son bourreau.

- Euh nan Aizen-sama, je ne sais pas ou il est je suis avec le nain de jardin...euh... d'ailleurs ou il est ?

Il souleva le rideau et vit le blond qui c'était tiré la tête coincé dans son haut en boxer se baladant dans les rayons pour quelqu'un vienne l'aider.

- REVIENS LA MORVEUX !

Le brun choppa le haut et tira comme un malade pour faire venir le blond vers lui, ce qui fit dégager la tête de Woudy et il se mit à courir , tout en passant entre les jambes d'Hallibel...Noitora s'arrêta de justesse devant celle ci qui lui foutu un énorme coups de pieds magistral dans le ventre.

- T'arrête de traumatiser le petit ?

- Mais Halli-chan j'ai rien fais , je voulais l'aider à enlever son haut et il c'est tiré...

Noitora leva la tête est aperçut Hallibel en bikini bleu clair avec un paréo blanc transparent autour de la taille.

Neliel apparut elle aussi , avec un bikini vert émeraude et sautilla en tenant dans ces mains d'autre maillots de bain encore plus sexi qu'elle portait...

- aaarh... euuuh...

Luppy arriva avec un maillot bleu nuit assez moulant et tira le blond pour aller lui remettre son maillot de bain. Tout en découvrant Grimmjow qui essayer tant bien que mal de semer son supérieur en maillot bleu a motif blanc...

Tous enfin prêt , ils décidèrent de partir poser leurs affaires dans leurs bingualo respectifs puis après aller ce baigner...

Arriver vers les bingualo , ils découvrit qu'il fallait faire des groupes pour chacun...

Aizen , mis Gin avec Ulquiorra Luppy, Grimmjow , Wonderwice et Noitora ensemble, dans le second Tousen resterais avec Sark , Yammi , et 3 autres avec Aizen et les deux filles occuperait le derniers qu'ils resterait...

Rapidement qu'ils eurent ranger , ils partirent en directions de la plage...ou ils découvrirent quelques shinigamis, en train de ce baigner.

-Ya-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Woudy se mit à sauter et apparut au côté de Yachiru qui celle ci était en train de faire un château de sable.

Matsumoto s'approcha de Hallibel et de Neliel pour leurs souhaiter bonjour et puis leurs montra un endroit confortable pour bronzé ou déjà Soi fon ,Rukia, Hinamori et Nanao profiter.

Shuuheï et Kira était en train de faire une bataille d'eau contre Hitsugaya, et Renji.

Quand à Ukitake ,Zaraki , Byakuya et Shunsui était tranquillement assis en train de faire une partit de carte.

Grimmjow et Luppy allèrent rejoindre les autres dans l'eau vite suivit par Wonderwice et Noitora, Ulquiorra pousser par Gin...

- Nous sommes là en vacances , pas là pour nous entre tuer ^^ profitons du soleil^^

- Gin-samaaaa !

Kira se colla contre son ex capitaine tout en pleurnichant.

- Mais oui , mais oui moi aussi tu m'as manqué Izuru-kun...

- On fait des équipes ?

- un 5 contre 5 ^^ chuis partant.

Wonderwice alla se coller contre Shuuheï qu'il trouva mignon et se dit qu'il ferait une très bonne mascotte...

- Première équipe...

- Attendez nous ^^

Matsumoto , Nell , Rukia et Soi-fon arrivèrent en courant sourire au lèvres ^^

- Vous participez ?

- Bien sur avez répondu les jeunes femmes...

**FIN DU QUATRIEME CHAPITRE.**

Kyô : Fanart si vous m'entendez vous allez bientôt être créée...

Voila Chapitre 5 bientôt en ligne

Rewiewez mwa ^^ merci encore pour vos encouragement !


End file.
